Chicago P.D. (Season 5)
'Chicago P.D. season 5''' premiered on September 27, 2017 and concluded on May 9, 2018 on NBC. Detective Sergeant Hank Voight (Jason Beghe) and his intelligence team have always considered rules to be guidelines more than actual laws. Their goal has always been to protect their great city and they have used unique ways to help bring criminals to justice. Now it's a new day and age in Chicago. Police are under siege and under a microscope - everyone from the federal government to politicians and citizens in their own city are watching. The intelligence team will feel the pressure, and their form of justice will be questioned and challenged. Today, Chicago is a unique place to be part of the police department. Political and social agendas play key roles in how police function. Racial tensions, agendas of individual politicians, new federal regulations and other issues will be addressed this season. With police reform in full swing, the team is going to be forced to find new ways to achieve their ultimate goal: justice. The cast includes Jon Seda, Jesse Lee Soffer, Patrick John Flueger, Marina Squerciati, Elias Koteas, LaRoyce Hawkins, Amy Morton, and Tracy Spiridakos. Mykelti Williamson is a recurring guest star. Cast Main Cast and Characters * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky Crossover Guest Stars * Jesse Spencer as Captain Matthew Casey (1) * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide (1) * Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson (2) * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett (1) * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann (1) * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz (1) * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland (1) * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden (1) * Nick Gehlfuss as Doctor Will Halstead (1) * Yaya DaCosta as Nurse April Sexton (1) * Monica Barbaro as Assistant State's Attorney Anna Valdez (2) Recurring Guest Stars * Mykelti Williamson as Independent Auditor Denny Woods (13) * Wendell Pierce as Alderman Ray Price (3) * Anabelle Acosta as Camila Vega (3) * Michael McGrady as Assistant State's Attorney James Osha (3) * Kylen Davis as Jordan Atwater (2) * Berto Colon as Rey (2) * Ariana Cordero as Eva Dawson (2) * John Pankow as Judge Thomas Wells (2) * Bobbi MacKenzie as Vinessa Atwater (2) Recurring Co-Stars * Celeste Cooper as Medical Examiner (3) * Kathy Scambiatterra as Medical Examiner Ruth Dwyer (3) * Gary Simmers as Police Officer (2) * Ricardo E. Flores as Hispanic Man / Three Corner King #1 (2) * Jim Cantafio as Investigator Starkey (2) * Pam Mack as Investigator Hale (2) * Law Tarello as Dan Dietz (2) * Jason Sutton as Ross Gibson (2) Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Chicago P.D. seasons